This is a competing application for continued support of an NIAID sponsored multi-disciplinary program for Research Training in Experimental Immunology at the University of Michigan School of Medicine beginning its 20th year. Faculty preceptors with interests in immunology and immunological mechanisms of disease have been selected from the Departments of Pathology, Internal Medicine, Microbiology and Immunology, Pediatrics, Neurology and Surgery. Our senior preceptors direct active, highly regarded laboratories with exemplary records of securing extramural funding. These preceptors have outstanding records in mentoring graduate students and post-doctoral fellows. In addition, we have added some highly regarded new investigators and have established mechanisms to ensure that these new preceptors have ample guidance in becoming accomplished mentors themselves. The program is directed by Dr. Steven Kunkel who has led the program for the last 10 years. Beginning this year, the co-director will be Dr. Bethany Moore who also serves as the Director of the Immunology Graduate Program at the University of Michigan. Drs. Kunkel and Moore will work closely with the T32 advisory committee and the Immunology graduate student affairs committee to advise trainees, monitor curriculum and resolve any issues that arise. The T32 will continue to sponsor several major activities: 1) a weekly seminar for students and post-doctoral fellows to present journal club or works-in progress, 2) a visiting professor monthly seminar where invited guest speakers present their research and spend a day interacting with program faculty and trainees, 3) research colloquium courses which provide in depth training in experimental immunology and special topics relating to translational immunology and 4) a new i-club which will provide additional journal club, career development and networking opportunities for our trainees. In addition, the program provides training in research responsibility and ethics and is committed to continuing to recruit and train talented mentees from underrepresented populations to facilitate the creation of a diverse and talented pool of researchers for the next generation. Support is requested for 6 pre-doctoral and 2 post-doctoral trainees, the same as has been supported previously. This T32 program has been essential to the formation of the Immunology graduate program at the University of Michigan and our success is best measured by the outstanding publication and presentation records of our recent trainees and the excellent post-doctoral and academic positions they earn as they progress.